Stonald in Love
by Luvs-Us
Summary: Hey guys first fanfic. She was smart, pretty, could sing, and was a player. He was handsome, charmingly clever, a singer, and loved one night stands like her. What happens when start talking at aca-initiation , or even before ?
1. Meeting

Hey guys first fanfic. She was smart, pretty, could sing, and was a big player. He was handsome, charmingly smart, a singer, and loved one night stands like her. What happens when the two start talking at aca-initiation and even before that?

* * *

**Stacie** **POV **

**Ugh. **Why do I have to go to college?!_ Stupid parents._ At least I get to go to awesome parties and get guys into my dorm at Barden without having to worry about my parents.

As we pull up to the school I jump out, hand the cab driver my money, grab my bags and go to get my dorm key ( an apparently a rape whistle?). I get settled in right when my roommate, Beca, comes in.

She's really tiny like dwarf tiny. She wears dark makeup, a purple ear spike, black fingernail polish, and really dark clothes. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She must really like music too, because she has giant headphones and. Lot of records and mixing technology.

When we both get settled in, there's a knock at the door which apparently turns out o be her dad, a professor here. Right when he walks in Beca asks, "Hows 'step-monster'?"

I take that as a cue to leave since they then start fighting. But Beca stops me sixth a question of," Where are you going Stacie?"

"To check out the extra curricular they have here. Why?"

"I'll go with dad."

When we get there Beca asks if I want to go get lunch later."Sure!"

We go check everything out and he says she's going to check out the DJ tables. After I Get a a flyer for the Barden Bellas, I go plan to pick up some guys. I saw that Beca was looking for me so I go up to her and we decide to look for guys. She spots a pretty sexy group that's singing. I saw a good one with glasses and brown hair and brown eyes an I know that he's my target.

We approached them after they were finished. The one I like, introduced himself as Donald, and Beca's was called Jesse. We all talked for a while but me and Beca decided to get something to eat.

When we left all that stuck in my mind was Donald ad his sexy smirk.


	2. Movie Time

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Well I got some reviews that it needs to be longer and all I have to say is that it was the first chapter and I was trying it out. So hopefully this one will be longer. So, here it is, chapter 2.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I remembered what I dreamed about, Donald.

He was in my head all night. I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

I got up, got dressed and headed to get breakfast with Beca. When we got there we saw Jesse and Donald at a table looking around the cafeteria for someone. We walked up to them and said, "Hi, can we sit with you?"

"Yea, sure" said Jesse.

* * *

**DONALD POV**

* * *

Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous. Her long, tan legs. Her brown eyes and chestnut brown hair. She's perfect. She'd never like a guy like me though, she deserves so much better. _But if I just knew how she feels- No! I can't start thinking like that, she doesn't like me. _

"Hey, so what's up?" she asks. The way she said it, she sounded so nonchalant about it. Like she doesn't even care. Well at least she's trying to start a conversation. Unlike me, who's sitting here staring at her.

I decide I'm gonna try my luck and flirt with we and get to know her better.

So we talked all day and at about 9ish, since it was a Saturday, I decided to ask if she wanted to see a movie.

"Sure. What movie are we watching?"

I wasn't for sure so I just said any movie.

We'll see where this night takes us.


	3. Confessions

**Hey guys. I got out of school today, so now I will be able to update more. I think I'm gonna go for like every two days I'll update. So it'll get done and there will be short chapter but more of them. Now here is chapter 3.**

* * *

**Stacie POV**

Me and Donald had the best time last night. Just like at the riff-off, _all night long..._

__We decided that we wouldn't just be fuck buddies. We want to be more than that we want to be friends. _Well I want to be more than that... _I mean with his dark brown hair that curls perfectly in the front, and his eyes that are chocolate brown and make me tan skin, and glasses are perfect. I think I might be falling for him, and hard at that.

Right now we are sitting at Starbucks, and drinking coffee, trying to get to know each other better.

"That was fun last night. You want to come over tomorrow and explore a little bit."

" I can't I have to take a test. What about tonight?"

" Can't I have to take a big test worth most of my grade. Can't miss it."

Well this sucks why can't we both just not have any tests this week?

"What about this weekend? We have more time then."

"Bellas practices. Aubrey works us way too hard."

We decide we will just hang out on the weekend after Bella practices. Why does Aubrey push us so hard? I will never understand.

"Well I think after semi-finals we might go out to eat so I can't go then."

"Well,yeah I wouldn't expect to hang out then. Unless you want to."

* * *

**Time skip**

**after semi-finals**

_**Donald=italics**_

_**Stacie=bold**_

* * *

_**Oh my gosh. I can't believe Beca got arrested! I guess we can't hang out  
**_

_I know right. But I think Jesse went to bail her out. He said they're on their way. They'll be here in like 2 __**  
**_

**_Well, all the Bellas r at her dorm for the night. We r gonna stay over here for the night, I'll see ya _**

_Yeah, okay. I'll see you later _

"Who are you texting Stacie? Looks like your really into that conversation." Chloe winked at me. As if, she's the one always texting her boyfriend. For a peppy redhead, she sure does have the most serious relationship ever.

" No one Chloe, just a friend."She doesn't believe me at all because she keeps the interrogation going.

"Really because it doesn't look like just friends."

" I'll tell you later. Just promise you won't tell Aubrey." I whisper to her.

"Oh so it's a Treble Maker now. Your running on a thin line Stacie. Lets hope she doesn't catch you." Wow, that's a surprise.

After Aubrey leaves, everyone gathers around and we start playing truth or dare. When it's my turn I choose truth and of course, Chloe's the one asking.

"So now do you want to tell me which Treble you like?"Everyone in the room gasps and suddenly gets very interested.

" I like the tall one with the glasses. His name is Donald, and we started hanging out this week." I confessed. " You all have to promise that you won't tell Aubrey or I will beat the shit out of you."

They all squealed with delight, but on the inside I was scared that someone would tell.


	4. Questions and One Less Lonely Girl

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I feel like I'm the only stonald story updating and I know that a lot of the other writers are in a bind or have writers block, but I feel lonely. Well , anyways, here you go. Here is chapter 4.**

* * *

**Stacie POV**

* * *

Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. But everybody wants me to give all the little details (well except for Cynthia-Rose, she actually looks disappointed). I honestly don't know what to say though.

In the end, I just came up with a little shrug and " Sorry if you think I'm betraying you. I just want someone to say something."

The first to talk was Chloe. "Oh. My. Gosh. I didn't expect it to be him. I guess I thought it would be Unicycle. Just because you both have the same personality."

The next to bud in was Beca. "I knew it! So that's where you went this week. I thought you just went with a study group, or had a lot of extra classes. Especially late night ones,if you girls know what I mean." She winked at me. I just flipped her off and gave her my best glare.

None of the girls failed to see that. They all started squealing and asking multiple questions that I couldn't hear, an didn't want to.

"Ssssshhhh, guys I'm gonna get a complain from next door if we dont get quiet. With that said, I'll answer questions one by one if their not too inappropriate."

Jessica asked if we had had sex yet, and, not trying to be rude, but that is the stupidest question I've ever heard. She earned a smack upside her head from Chloe. A punch on the shoulder from Beca (a soft one), and a bunch of eye rolls.

"Duh, we've had sex dumbass! Sorry, no offense." I said. Only because Jessica's like super sensitive. You could probably hurt her feelings by saying bye when you have to leave.

The next to ask is Fat Amy."So how's the sex? Is it like wild dingoes, or two lovely doves waiting for their virginity to be taken?"

"Now that is a question I won't answer. Sorry Amy, but that's too inappropriate. For now anyways."

* * *

**DONALD POV**

* * *

It's so boring around here without someone to hang out with right now. Stacie's at Bellas rehearsals, Bumper's still sleeping (even at 12 in the afternoon), and Jesse's hanging out with Benji who I don't want to talk to right now. So now, here I am, at Starbucks, reading a novel and drinking some coffee.

All of a sudden, Jesse and Beca and Stacie are walking up to my table. I offer them a seat and Beca winks and nudges Stacie in my direction. She turns beat red and sits down next to me so we all start making small talk.

"So, how did you end up here alone on a weekend?" Stacie asked me.

" You weren't around and I needed to talk to you. I texted you a few times and called you once or twice but you never answered. So I figured you were in Bellas rehearsals or something."

She looked at me confused for a moment before asking,"What did you want to talk about?"

I think I blushed a little bit because the next thing I knew I was dragging her to a little secluded table away from the few people there."I have to confess something and then I have a question. So,please don't interrupt because I have to say this now or I never will." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long yet, and we've been trying to get to know each other better. But during that time, I feel like we've made this connection that I cant explain. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I love you Stace, and if you don't I understand but I just wanted to know. Will you go out with me? If you say no, I understand but..."

I didn't get to finish because I was cut off by her lips crashing against mine. When we pulled back five minutes later for air, she leaned her head against mine and said," Yes I'll go out with you. I love you Donald."

After she said that, I didn't care whether she was finished or not. I crashed my lips hard against , there we were in Starbucks, kissing until we were out of breath. A new couple, and one less lonely girl.


	5. Truth or Dare: Part 1

**So, I just had the most amazing swim party ever it was so much fun. Thank you so much for reading. Thank you for your reviews. Yes, it was sweet. Here it is, chapter 5.**

* * *

STACIE POV

Well... That was surprising.

I never in a million years, thought that I, Stacie Conrad, would ever commit to one guy.

"So what do you want to do? We could either go tell them, or we could go to the restroom for a second."

"Lets do the second thing then the first one. It will be way more fun."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, we came out of the bathroom looking better than we thought we would. Smiling and holding hands, we walked towards tithe table that Jesse and Beca were sitting at. When they spotted us, they waved us over.

"What were you talking about over there at that table, away from everyone?"

Donald looked at me and answered for the booth of us. "Well, I finally grew a dick and asked her out." He said. All the while looking at me.

" Well dude thank god. You've been moping around the house all sad and shit. Talking about how she'll never say yes and she would never like a guy like you."Jesse says.

" Wait, you say that?" He nodded." Your stupid, you know that? Purely stupid."

Beca decides to bud in now, taking the opportunity to embarrass me."Really cause you do the same thing Stace."

* * *

DONALD POV

When we get back to campus, me and Jesse decide to hang out in the girls' dorm room. We all decided to play truth or dare.

Stace grabbed the bottle and we all sat in a circle." I'll go first" I said, as I started to spin the bottle.

It landed on Beca.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, and I want a good one."

Okay, what to do what to do. I know! "You have to sit on Jesse's lap for fifteen minutes, in only your underwear and bra." I smirked. She gave me a menacing glare back as I smiled at her.

She undressed and sat on Jesse wearing purple silk pantees and a matching purple silk bra.

She spinned the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Truth or Dare: Part 2

STACIE POV

It landed on me.

"Truth or dare, Stace?" She asked with a menacing look on her face.

"Truth,boo." I asked knowing she can't do anything to me now.

" Okay. Is it true that you and Donald over here," she pointed to Donald,"had sex in the bathroom at Starbucks?" She said smirking.

The shock on my face and in my voice was evident when I said," How did you know about that?!"

"HA! So it is true! You owe me five bucks Jesse."

He moaned as he gave her the five bucks and she kissed him on the cheek and tucked it in her bra.

"That still doesn't answer my question,Beca. How did you know an bout that?!"

" I have eyes Stace. I also saw you two making out just like everyone else."

" I hate you so much right now Beca you don't even know." I said as I spinned the bottle.

"I love you too baby." She said as the bottle landed on...

* * *

DONALD POV

It landed on me.

"Truth or dare, babe?"

"Dare, definitely dare." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and consulted with Beca over what I should do.

" You have to run up and down the hall twice in only your underwear,-"

" That's easy peasy lemon squeasy."

"You interrupted me. I'm not done yet. You have to run up and down the hall in only your underwear twice, while singing/yelling the teacup song." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Your evil you know that. I have an evil girlfriend."I said as I started to strip.

I started running and yelling up and down the hall and it attracted a lot of attention. Especially from Stacie and Beca and Jesse, who were now filming me. I finished and ran straight up to Stacie and started kissing her.

We only broke apart when we heard the door close and wolf whistles.

"Let's continue." I said as I spinned the bottle.

It landed on...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... AGAIN**


	7. Have You Ever :Part 1

STACIE POV

* * *

It landed on Beca. Who was trying to put her shirt.

"Well Beca, what'll it be?"

"I guess a dare."

"Okay, do you want to take this one Jesse. Your the only one that hasn't gone."

"Yeah go for me while I get dressed babe." Beca agreed.

"Okay, whatcha got Donald?"

" I dare you to take Beca's bra off using only one hand." He smirked.

" Oh,well..uh...I can't even do that with both hands." He mumbled, but i heard him.

I started busting out laughing. Who can't , I mean its the easiest thing ever. I guess I was the only one who heard him, because everyone was looking at me. Even Jesse who had the reddest face ever.

"What? Did y'all even hear him? He said that he can't even do that with both hands!" I said laughing at the last part. So did they but then Donald had to say something.

"As funny as that is, shouldn't we gt to see the struggle in person? Come on Jesse, show us what you got."

He started out okay and then his fingers began to slip. He finally finished though, after about fifteen minutes of us cracking up laughing.

"Let's play something else." Jesse suggested.

"Okay how about, have you ever?"I decided. Since everyone agreed me and Beca got out some wine bottles and Vodka.

"Who's gonna go first?"Donald asked.

"I volunteer!" Jesse exclaimed. Sounding almost exactly like Katniss Everdeen. We all laughed except for Beca. She just looked confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"See this is why you get a movication!" Jesse told her.

"Whatever lets just get back to the game. Start us off Jesse." I said because they were getting annoying.

"Okay. Have you ever..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. BecaJesse and Kissing Bunnies

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I went on vacation with y dance family and we had to perform and we went to Missouri but I live in Texas and the lady at the front desk didnt give me the password. So here's chapter 6.**

* * *

**Stacie POV**

**I have never... Kissed a bunny.**

Me and Beca took a sip of our drinks. Jesse and Donald looked at us like we were crazy.

"What?!" We both said at the same time."Bunnies are cute." We said again." STOP DOING THAT!" We yelled at each other.

"What time is it?" Donald asked.

"About 12 A.M. Why?" Jesse answered.

"Shit!I have a class tomorrow morning that I have to help!" Donald exclaimed.

Stacie gasped. "What class? I have class tomorrow at 8!"

"Yes, that's the class! I guess we better get to bed. I'm out goodnight guys. Goodnight baby!" he said as he kissed Stacie on the cheek and left.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too. Goodnight Becs,goodnight Stace." He said as he left.

"Well that was fun." Beca said." Especially the part where I had to strip and sit on Jesse. I could feel that he was probably getting a boner." She said sarcastically.

"I could tell you were enjoying that." She said sarcastically as she helped Beca clean up.

* * *

BECA POV

* * *

I actually kind of enjoyed sitting on Jesse's lap like that because it just felt right. Like he was so nice and gentle. I might actually... No, Beca you can't like him... But I do like him. But he doesn't like me back so it doesn't matter.

* * *

**oooooooh Beca like Jesse! What do you think I'm kind of rusty after the past week. Just please give me ideas on what could happen next because I'm out of ideas if you happen to have one PM me. I really need help so PM me include it in your review. Please review I haven't gotten that many so it really doesn't help much if you want a better story. I don't care if it is a mean review it just means I need to fix the story. Ask me questions if you don't understand just please help me. I'm thinking of stopping the story so if you don't want me to then review and help me.**


	9. Messing with the New Girl

**Hey guys so I decided just to continue this story for the heck of it. Well I hope you like it and here is my first ever disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or the movie just the plot.**

* * *

STACIE POV

When I wake up in the morning I get dressed and head to class because I only have like ten minutes to get there and it's a five minute walk. I almost forgot that Donald was gonna be helping the class today. Almost.

When I get in there and sit down Donald looks over and winks at me before returning to whatever he was doing before I walked in. A few minutes before class starts as I turn my page in the book, the girl behind me taps me on the shoulder.

" Who are you and what do you want?" I ask leisurely as I study for todays lesson.

" Um, hi my name's Alexis. I was wondering if ou know that guy over there helping the teacher with the class?" She asked nervously. I could tell she had a crush on him but I wasn't going to say anything. I would rather mess with her a little bit first.

" Yeah, I know him. We are friends why?" I asked. This is gonna be fun!

" Do you know if he has a girlfriend or not? I wanted to go up to him and talk to him."

" Your in luck because he happens to be off the market at the moment. Go talk to him he is looking for someone who looks like you. Hazel eyes, light brown hair, tan skin, kind of short. Perfect." I said. Oh she has no idea. Mua-haha.

"Thanks. His name's Donald right?" She said nervously again. She's actually going to do it.

"Yup." I said turning around to pay attention to the teacher and Donald.

* * *

After class Alexis walked up to Donald and introduced herself, asking him if he wants to hang out sometime and he told her he had a girlfriend. So she came up to me while I was still packing my stuff.

"You told me he wasn't dating anyone." She said angrily. I could tell she was about to scream.

"Yeah I know. I lied. I'm dating him I just thought it would be fun to mess with you since I don't know you." I said trying not to laugh at her face.

"Well maybe we should hang out a little bit so you can get to know me a little more. So that way I don't get messed with during class about guys." She suggested. I think it would be fun to have a friend outside of the Bellas.

" Sure why not." I said. I guess I could give it a try. We swapped numbers and headed our different ways.

When I got over to Donald I started laughing my ass off. That was the best entertainment I have had since Fat Amy tried to give Jesse a lap dance when we were drunk at a frat party.

* * *

Semi-Finals was in a few weeks and Aubrey finally let Beca pick the set. We were working really hard because we only started this new set three weeks ago and we have it nearly perfect.

Beca and me are worried we re gonna get caught dating Trebles we nearly got caught a few weeks ago so we just decided to try and not go off campus with them. We just go to each others dorms. So every night one of us will go to there boyfriends dorm and the others boyfriend will come stay the night.

So far Beca and Jesse have been working out but knowing Beca, shes gonna start freaking out soon. Lets just hope she doesn't before semi-finals but there's no telling with Beca.

Next thing I know, in comes a crying Beca.


	10. Finally

STACIE POV

She broke! Beca and Jesse are in a fight and she's heartbroken. I don't think Jesse can take her time she's gonna have to show him how she feels.

I've been talking to Jesse and he feels like she just can't say sorry. He says that it doesn't mean anything any more and she needs to how him how she feels.

I have an idea. Since we are now going to finals, I have the perfect pBECASBECAS

* * *

BECAS POV

We are at the finals and Stacie and Donald are hanging out backstage trying to relax before the show. I went to say good luck to Jesse before he goes on.

When all the Trebles go onstage and start the beat I said, "Good luck." As I smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, you too." He said before going onstage. They had a pretty good set. It was a mix of Bright Lights and I've Got The Magic. I thought it was really good and so did the audience by the cheering mostly from the woman's population of the audience.

When the speaker announced us we walked onstage and the announcer said," Wow it's an all new group of Bellas. It looks like they decided to get a makeover. Les see if they're look compliments their set."

After that we started the set. It started off slow and then Lily starts beat boxing and we start speeding it up. Our choreography that Stacie had taught us was flawless. We totally, like Fat Amy says, crushed it.

When we got to Dont You (Forget About Me) I was getting nervous. When I started singing to Jesse he looked straight into my eyes. When I got to the middle of the song I looked at him questioningly. He looked at me and then started raising his fist and I couldn't be happier in this moment.

When we finish our set we have a group hug and someone brings Aubrey the trophy since we already won. I ran off the stage and went to Jesse.

" I told you the endings the best part." He said.

I grabbed his face and said," Shut up nerd."

Then we started kissing like there was no tomorrow.


	11. What's Gonna Happen?

**Hey guys! So I'm running out of ideas. HELP ME! Can you guys please PM me some ideas of what you wanna read. My iPod just deleted thaw last two versions of this chapter. I'm just saying it might not be long, but it could be so, here is chapter : I don't own any of it except for the plot and the mistakes.**

* * *

**STACIE POV**

* * *

We all cheer after the set is finished and the announcer says that we won. We also all watched as Beca and Jesse all but fucked in the second row. So I ran off the stag to Donald, who was sitting right next to Jesse apparently, and started making out with him. When air became an annoying problem I pulled back and said," Either the oath's broken or Aubrey's in too good of a mood to stop us."

As I looked around I see that all of the Bellas have a Treble (Except Cynthia Rose who was talking to her girlfriend in the audience). Jessica was talking to Benji who kissed her. Fat Amy was making out with Bumper (who decided to come back and watch finals). Lily was kissing Uni. Chloe and Tom were pretty much dry humping. Even Aubrey was talking to Hat (either they have been close since before college or she's been breaking the oath all along).

The announcers and the commentators were even saying stuff like," Looks like the Bellas have been Treble-boned." and "Looks like they were more friendly than we thought."

The rest of the night was spent at the Treble house where nobody cared how loud they were being because they were all doing the same thing.

* * *

A week later me and Donald barely had time to talk to each other what with finals and classes and packing up our rooms for the summer. Donald will be graduating next year and I'm honestly gonna miss him being here on said he was gonna stay off campus at the nearby apartments and get a job at the Starbucks where we started dating.

I have passed all my finals so far I only have one more left. It's tomorrow and its for class the one Donald helped with so I have been paying more attention to it than any of my other classes. I think I'm gonna ace it.

Donald came by earlier this week to help me study for it but it didn't end up helping me at all. He's all done with his finals he passed them all. I'm happy for him but he knows I haven't had the time lately to celebrate with him.

So after I found out my test score, I rushed straight over to his room in the Treble house. And then I wished I hadn't.

* * *

**Ooooooh yes a cliffie! In getting my mojo back! But I still need ideas for what should happen, I just need help with this character coming up too. So review please!**


	12. Heartbreak Central

Stacie POV

I opened the door and blinked. Donald and Lily were on his bed half naked making out. I stood there with an angry expression on my face and waited for them to notice me. I waited a minute and he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. That's when I snapped.

" Are you done yet?" I said sassily. I was not gonna take crap from him or her.

Their heads snapped up and Donald starts giving me crap about, " I love you" and "She came onto me". I have had enough right now.

I walk right up to her throw her close at her and push Lily out the door.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! LILY?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT YOU APPARENTLY HAVE MOVED ONTO LILY YOU CHEATING BITCH! YOU KNOW I CARED FOR YOU BUT APPARENTLY THOSE FEELINGS AREN'T RECIPROCATED! WE. ARE. DONE."

Right after I was done I ran out of the room and didnt give him time to say anything I just ran back to the dorm jumped on my bed and cried. Beca walked in and asked what was wrong. I told her everything and she went to he freezer and grabbed two big tubs of ice cream.

I just let it all out and she just sat there and ate her ice cream crying too. So when I asked her what happened she said," Jesse cheated on me too with some girl named Alexis."

I remember that name for some reason. Then it hits me Alexis from Mr. Edmunds class. That bitch!

"I know her! She is in my literature class with thonline Donald helped in. She tried flirting with him too." Then we just cried together for the rest of the day.

At around seven our phones started ringing. It was Donald and Jesse. We decided to answer each others phones at different times an put it on speaker. First we answered Beca's.

" Hello?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

" Is Beca there I have to talk to Beca." He said confidently. I looked at Beca and she said to just hang up. So I did.

My turn.

Beca answered my phone," Hello?"

"Is Stacie there I need to talk to her."

She did the same thing I did. Hung up.

We called all the girls except for Lily, and Aubrey. Chloe can keep a secret for a little while. When they got here they were stunned because they had never seen me or Beca cry before. Us being the toughest here ( other than Fat Amy).

They just brought their ice cream tubs and sat down and listened to us tell our stories.


	13. Victory and Passion

STACIE POV

It has been a week since Donald and I and Jesse and Beca have broken up. We have ignored Alexis and Lily and the guys. If Lily wants to apologize I can't hear her. And if Alexis wants to apologize she doesn't show it.

Aubrey yells at us to be on top of our game, but if I'm being totally honest, she's heartbroken too. We all are. Everyone by a Treble, even Aubrey and Chloe. So we ignore the Trebles at all cost. We almost kicked Lily out.

Aubrey told Beca to make a new set for us about heartbreak but Beca thought it would be a good idea for us to serenade our guys. None of really wanted to go to practice now. But at least spring break is in a couple of days.

When we were back stage listening to the Trebles, they sounded like they were suffering too. They were not the bad boys of A Capella they sound more like the bad boys of A Capella.

When they finished their set, we were ready to get them back.

Aubrey started us off singing Its Not Over by Secondhand Serenade.

*My tears run down like razor blades

And no I'm not the one to blame

Its you or is it me?*

Then Chloe cuts in with Aubrey,

*And all the words we never say

Come out and now we're all ashamed

And there's no sense in playing games when you've done all you can do*

Then Fat Amy cuts in with a different song,

*Ill leave this note for you to read

So you forget that all I need is you

Is you*

Then I cut in and start to sing with her,

*The world is not clear anymore

Since the day you walked right out that door

I knew all I need is you*

Then Beca cut in and started singing our last song,

*Sha La La La La La

You called me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me*

And then everyone joined in and started singing together,

* I miss you I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

Even though its different now you're still here somehow

And my heart won't let you go

I just wanted you to know

I miss you*

And by the end of our performance we were all crying and hugging.

We ended our night in victory and passion.


	14. Bowling

**Stacie PoV**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was next to Donald, completely naked, with arm head laying on his chest, and my hand resting next to my head. He was breathing slow and heavy so I figured I'd take a good look at him for a minute.

His dark brown hair is still curled perfectly in the front. He has a little bit of sweat on his forehead. His skin is light tan, he has a button nose, his cheekbones are perfect. His lips are a whole different are a light pink and are so soft, I just want o kiss them all the time. They always taste like-

Donald started to stir a little bit. As his long eyelashes flutter open he fully wakes up with a smile on his face. He looks at me and then leans in to kiss me. I smash my lips to his feverishly. He responds with just as much intensity. He slips his tongue into my mouth as our tongues fight for dominance. The kiss is both of us showing each other just how much we love each other. Soon enough air becomes a problem. He moves his lips down my jaw and neck, nipping and sucking the whole time. Then he moves his lips up to my ear love and gently nips it and whispers, " Good morning."

I get up to throw my clothes on and give him a chaste kiss on the lips and tell him, " I have to go I promised Beca I would meet her and the Bellas for breakfast."

He replies by kissing me and saying, " I love you." I don't want to say it back because he might be like the others but I do love him so," I love you too. I will see for lunch later."

* * *

When I got back to my room later that afternoon I texted Donald.**Hey babe. You wanna go do something later?(: -Stacie xx**

****Almost immediately I got a response.**Sure. Where do you want to go?(: -Donaldxxx**

Where do I want to go? Oh I know!** Let's go bowling! I have a friend that works there. I could get a discount.(: -Stacie xx**

**Okay I'll pick you up in 15 min.(: -Donaldxxx**

I go to the bathroom and throw on a pair of red daisy dukes, a black lace tank top with red tennis shoes. I put on some dark makeup consisting of black mascara, black eyeliner and light brown eyeshadow.

When I'm done there's a knock on my door and there stands the last person I wanted to see.


End file.
